


The Continental (Tell Me How You Want to be Done)

by cndyprfumegirl



Series: Canem Story Time With Prince [5]
Category: Erkenci Kuş (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cndyprfumegirl/pseuds/cndyprfumegirl
Summary: Rated M.  Story follows lyrics.  Inspired by that HOT pink outfit she wore at the surprise mystery awards ceremony today (6/12/19).  Sanem is gonna tell Can how she wants to be done! ;)The Continental, PRN (1992)I can see you dancin' for a pack of wolvesI can see them fighting for a chance to pullBut they ain't got a shot (shot)Because the way to make you hotIs to let you do your own thingInstead of trying to make you stopGo on ahead my dear and danceThis is the new romanceWhatever you want to do,I'll make it happen fastI am the ContinentalI am the main thingWhatever come ‘fore and after me is yin yangWhy settle for a star when you can have the sun?C'mon let me do you like you want to be doneC'mon let me do ya like you want to be doneC'mon let me show you how a boy and girl supposed to have funHand to hand (hand to hand)One to one (one to one)Let me do ya, do ya, do ya like ya, like you want to be doneI want to kiss you, baby yeah I want your lipsI want to kiss you like, you know, like you know want to be kissedAll tongue, yeah. that's right, I want all your germsI can be heck-a-teacher if you want to learnBaby, how you want to how you want to be doneJust say the word and we can start from number 1And go the distance baby, until you tell me stopI'll lose myself inside you till you get all I gotTalk to me baby, tell me how you want to be doneHow you want to be done?Shall I go in a circle like the merry-go-roundThat you and your girlfriends used to ride all up and downTalk to me baby, (talk to me baby)Tell me how you want to be done (how you want to be done)Shall I write the alphabet, (A-B-C-D-E-F-G)Or shall I just write my nameYou tell me, you're the ruler in this telephone gameI could be a slave (oh yeah) (slave)When it comes down to youI'll do any and everything you want me to doYou know why? (why?)'cause I want you to have funSo how you want to be done? (how you want to be done?)Talk to me baby, tell me how you want to be doneI want you to imagine you're making angelsAngels in the snowAnd kiss a hundred revolutions nice n' slowThen I see you on the beat and do a def strip teaseNo, no leave the Chanel around your neckPlease baby pleaseNow do something I've never seen beforeCrawl over to me on your stomachMore baby moreNow pull me down on top of youAnd grind really fastTake both hands with all your mightAnd squeeze my, yeahRoll me over 'til you're back on topThen I want you to kiss me until I make you stopThat's how, that's how I want to be done





	The Continental (Tell Me How You Want to be Done)

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M. Story follows lyrics. Inspired by that HOT pink outfit she wore at the surprise mystery awards ceremony today (6/12/19). Sanem is gonna tell Can how she wants to be done! ;)
> 
> The Continental, PRN (1992)
> 
> I can see you dancin' for a pack of wolves  
> I can see them fighting for a chance to pull  
> But they ain't got a shot (shot)  
> Because the way to make you hot  
> Is to let you do your own thing  
> Instead of trying to make you stop  
> Go on ahead my dear and dance  
> This is the new romance  
> Whatever you want to do,  
> I'll make it happen fast  
> I am the Continental  
> I am the main thing  
> Whatever come ‘fore and after me is yin yang  
> Why settle for a star when you can have the sun?  
> C'mon let me do you like you want to be done
> 
> C'mon let me do ya like you want to be done  
> C'mon let me show you how a boy and girl supposed to have fun  
> Hand to hand (hand to hand)  
> One to one (one to one)  
> Let me do ya, do ya, do ya like ya, like you want to be done
> 
> I want to kiss you, baby yeah I want your lips  
> I want to kiss you like, you know, like you know want to be kissed  
> All tongue, yeah. that's right, I want all your germs  
> I can be heck-a-teacher if you want to learn
> 
> Baby, how you want to how you want to be done  
> Just say the word and we can start from number 1  
> And go the distance baby, until you tell me stop  
> I'll lose myself inside you till you get all I got  
> Talk to me baby, tell me how you want to be done  
> How you want to be done?  
> Shall I go in a circle like the merry-go-round  
> That you and your girlfriends used to ride all up and down  
> Talk to me baby, (talk to me baby)  
> Tell me how you want to be done (how you want to be done)  
> Shall I write the alphabet, (A-B-C-D-E-F-G)  
> Or shall I just write my name  
> You tell me, you're the ruler in this telephone game  
> I could be a slave (oh yeah) (slave)  
> When it comes down to you  
> I'll do any and everything you want me to do  
> You know why? (why?)  
> 'cause I want you to have fun  
> So how you want to be done? (how you want to be done?)
> 
> Talk to me baby, tell me how you want to be done  
> I want you to imagine you're making angels  
> Angels in the snow  
> And kiss a hundred revolutions nice n' slow  
> Then I see you on the beat and do a def strip tease  
> No, no leave the Chanel around your neck  
> Please baby please  
> Now do something I've never seen before  
> Crawl over to me on your stomach  
> More baby more  
> Now pull me down on top of you  
> And grind really fast  
> Take both hands with all your might  
> And squeeze my, yeah  
> Roll me over 'til you're back on top  
> Then I want you to kiss me until I make you stop  
> That's how, that's how I want to be done

Sanem examined her reflection in the mirror--this look was very different from the Bohemian style she’d adopted over the past year. She knew people would be surprised to see her dressed this way. She knew one person in particular who would be very surprised. She was excited to see Can’s reaction. She wore a light pink satin strapless pantsuit that showed off her delicate collar bone and bare shoulders. The pants fit her like a glove and accentuated her long, toned legs. She wore simple silver two-strap five-inch heels that made her legs look even longer. Her hair was in smooth, shiny waves--a much more sophisticated look than she’d been wearing recently. She looked a little more like her old self, but new and improved. 

Sanem was being honored by the Turkish Authors’ Association as Breakout Writer of the Year for her book. She thought it was appropriate to debut a new look at the awards ceremony tonight because she felt like she’d come full circle since she started writing it--not after Can left, but when she first met Can and fell in love with him and filled her journal with her thoughts of him.

Just then, Can walked into the room. “Sanem, are you…,” his voice trailed off as he caught sight of her. She watched him in the mirror as he walked up to her. She was nervous and she thought he was sure to hear her heart beating. He stopped right behind her, his body touching hers, and put his hands on her shoulders. His eyes met hers in the mirror--they were hungry and his look made her heart beat faster. “You look amazing,” he said, and he bent down and pressed his lips against the place where her neck met her shoulder. He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent--the one that belonged to him. “And you smell amazing,” he told her, looking into her eyes again. 

Sanem smiled shyly. “Do you really like it? I know it’s different…”

“Oh, yes. I like it. I like it very much,” he said, his hands running down the length of her arms, his eyes full of promise.

She shivered in response, and Can smiled a smug smile; he knew how he affected her. “Can,” she said with a smile that completely belied her warning tone, “Don’t start what you can’t finish. We’ll be late.”

“I’ll finish whatever I start, my love...eventually,” he said, and he kissed her cheek, her jaw, and then pushed her hair back to kiss the space behind her ear. “We have all night for you to decide what you want. You’re going to tell me how you want me to love you tonight,” he said into her ear, his voice low. His words sent a bolt of desire straight between her legs and she throbbed in response. He continued whispering in her ear, “I’m so proud of you. You’re incredible, and I want to give you anything you want.” Sanem shuddered visibly as he went on, “Think about where you want my hands, where you want my mouth. How do you want me to touch you? What do you want to feel?”

Sanem flushed, her face and chest turning a few shades darker than her suit. Her hands gripped each other to stop from shaking. Their sexual relationship was still new, and although she was more open and adventurous than he thought she might be, she was still a little bit shy with him and he wanted to break her of that. He wanted her to feel completely free with him, to trust him with her heart and her body. “In the meantime, I don’t know how I’m going to keep my hands off of you,” he told her as he wrapped his arms around her midsection and rested his chin on her shoulder. She rested her hands on his forearms, and his hands ran down her stomach, out over her hips, and back to her curvy behind, where he grabbed two handfuls and squeezed firmly. He kissed his way across her shoulder to her neck, and she tilted her head to the side to give him better access. She raised her arms to hold his head as he lavished attention on the sensitive skin of her neck. She was careful not to mess up his neat bun, though she really wanted to pull the elastic out and bury her fingers in his soft, thick hair. 

She closed her eyes and a low moan escaped her throat. “Can,” she said in a whisper. He didn’t respond; he kept kissing and sucking on her neck. “Can, we have to go,” she said, attempting to be stern. He just grunted in response and moved his hands back to her front where they smoothed back up her stomach to palm her breasts through the overlapping fabric of her top. He pressed his front more closely to her back and she could feel how ready he was for her. “Cannnn,” she whined, “We really have to go.”

“We’ll go, but first I have to kiss you. I’m going to ruin your lipstick, I’m sorry.” With that apology, he spun her around in his arms and his mouth came down on hers. His tongue immediately entered her open lips and he tasted every surface of the inside of her mouth, wanting all of her. He sucked on her tongue and she whimpered into his mouth. Her hands came up to slide up his chest and around his neck. Can’s hands were on her ass, pushing her up against his hard length as he feasted on her lips and tongue. Suddenly he stopped and released her, stepping away from her. She stumbled a little, having lost the support of his body, and he put his hands on her arms to steady her. 

“Fix your lipstick, Bebek, and let’s go. We can’t be late,” he said, and he actually had the nerve to wink at her.

She reached up and wiped at his lips with her thumb. “Yes, you’re wearing more of my lipstick than I am right now.” Can smiled his devilish smile and scraped his teeth against the pad of her thumb. 

He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face her in the direction of her vanity. He smacked her behind hard and she yelped. “Hadi, Sanem.”

“Yaaa, Can!” she said as she scampered across the room to touch up her makeup. 

He chuckled at her and watched her, his eyes fixated on her plump lips. “You’re so, so beautiful, Sanem.”

She put the finishing touches on her makeup and turned around to face him. She reached up and stroked his soft beard. “So are you,” she said, her eyes and voice soft.

He took her hand in his, “Let’s go.”

****

Sanem sat in the passenger’s side of Can’s truck, her shiny new trophy in her hands, while Can drove. They rode in comfortable silence, both of them lost in their thoughts. Can kept sneaking sideways glances at her, wondering what she was thinking about--though he was willing to bet she was thinking about what he’d said to her before they left for the awards dinner. He knew he was. All evening--in between the moments of the pure pride he felt in her accomplishments--he wondered if she’d be brave enough to tell him what she wants--and what she’d ask for. He’d give her anything, with pleasure. 

They’d been having sex for just a little over two weeks now--since the night of the fire--and Sanem’s education in the pleasures of the flesh had moved along quickly...because they wanted each other all the time. If they were alone, they were all over each other. There wasn’t a time when he looked at her and he didn’t want to bury his face between her legs or his cock deep inside of her. The wanting wasn’t just because the sex was amazing--which it was; it was because words weren’t enough anymore and they needed to show each other how they felt. 

Sanem looked over at Can while he was looking at her and their eyes met. He smiled at her in that way that made her heart melt, and she couldn’t help but smile back. “Can, thank you for going with me. It meant so much to me to have you there.”

“Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss it. I’m so happy that your talent is being recognized. You deserve it,” he said, and he reached over to squeeze her fingers in his. She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed across his knuckles reverently. Then she moved her cheek back and forth over the back of his hand, her eyes closed. His hand opened and turned in hers so he held her cheek in his palm. His thumb gently caressed her cheekbone and she turned her face into his palm and kissed it. His heart thundered in his chest. He just loved her so much. “Sanem,” he whispered.

She looked into his eyes and said, “Can, I need you right now.” He squeezed her fingers again before letting go and turning his attention back to the road. They were almost home.

****

Can unlocked the door and held it open for her to enter first. She walked past him and set her trophy down on the kitchen island and shrugged out of her jacket. When she turned around, he was standing right in front of her. He set the keys down next to her trophy. His hands went to her bare shoulders and trailed up and down her arms slowly. Her skin was flawless, and he luxuriated in the silky feel of it under his hands. Sanem held Can’s face in her hands and his eyes locked with hers. “Kiss me, Can. Nice and slow. Start with just your lips; I want to memorize the feeling of your lips against mine.” He bent his head and touched his lips to hers softly. He moved his head, deepening the pressure of the kiss. He grazed his lips back and forth against her mouth, the touch becoming firmer with every stroke. He pressed sweet little lingering kisses all across her top lip, her bottom lip, the corners of her mouth. He started to cross the line a little when he took her bottom lip between his. He used every ounce of self control not to let his tongue come out to sweep across her lip. She smiled against his lips and her fingers scratched through his beard. “Give me your tongue now, Can--and your teeth,” she murmured into his mouth. “I love it when you suck on my bottom lip. Mmm..especially when you bite me.” 

Can growled and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, his tongue working against the sensitive flesh of her lip. Their mouths opened, their tongues tangling with each other before his teeth bit down low on her lip, then scraped across it. He pulled his head back from hers, her lip stretched between them, still between his teeth until he sucked it back into his mouth. Sanem moaned loudly, needy for more. She took his top lip and gave it the same treatment. Her hands came down from his face to his chest. She pushed her hands into his jacket, and pushed it off of his shoulders and down his arms. He helped her get it all the way off and tossed it across the dining table. “Take off your shirt,” she said breathlessly, her mouth still devouring his. He started unbuttoning his shirt, but lost patience by the third button and ripped out the rest of them. Sanem groaned in appreciation and helped him pull his shirt off. “I’ll buy you a new one,” she giggled into his mouth.

She pulled back from his mouth so she could admire his body. “Just stand still so I can look at you...so I can touch you,” she said in a voice barely above a whisper. She cupped his face in her hands again, but this time it was just a starting point. Her hands traveled down his neck, her fingers feeling the pulse at the base of his throat and the veins in his neck. She moved down then to his chest; her fingers splayed against his pectoral muscles and ran through the sprinkling of hair there. “You know I’ve always been in awe of your body, Can,” she said, moving her fingers across his hard nipples, her fingers staying there for a bit to toy with him. “The first time I saw you without a shirt, I thought I was in the presence of a demigod. I didn’t think it was possible for someone who looked like you to exist on earth--especially not right in front of me.” She smiled at the memory, but her eyes stayed on her hands as they moved across his body. 

“My body belongs to you, Sanem. You can touch me any way you like...any time you like,” he said to her, ducking his head to try to meet her gaze. 

She glanced up at him and smiled. “Yes. You’re mine,” she said as she scraped her nails down the muscles of his abdomen. “Take your pants off for me now, Can. I want to see all of you.”

Can did as he was told, removing his shoes and socks as well. He stood up and his hard length bounced with his movements, standing proudly in front of him. She wrapped her fingers around him and stroked him, just once, from base to tip. She turned around and pulled her hair up. “Can you unzip me?” His hands were shaking as he took the tiny zipper between his fingers and pulled down. He pulled the top up and over her head and draped it over his jacket. “The pants, too, Can. Take them off for me. I want to feel your mouth on my skin,” she said. She looked over her shoulder at him as he unzipped her pants and he crouched down to remove them. When he discovered she wasn’t wearing any panties, he almost lost his cool. His mouth hung open and his hands stopped where the were. Sanem laughed at him. “Panty lines, Can. Can’t have that.” 

“Sanem, I can’t believe we were out all night and I didn’t know you weren’t wearing any panties. I feel cheated.” Still crouching, he pulled her pants down past her hips and he leaned forward to kiss her bottom. He left a series of open-mouthed kisses across her skin, and then he bit into her firm flesh, leaving teeth marks. She gasped. “Mm, Can. Do that again. Take my pants all the way off first, though.” He unbuckled her heels and slid them off, then took her pants all the way off, leaving them in a puddle at her feet. He quickly went back to her luscious ass and kissed, licked, and bit her whenever he felt moved to do so. He kissed his way down her legs, licking the sensitive area behind her knees. She had one hand on the kitchen island to steady herself, then she turned to face it completely and planted both hands flat on the counter. Can knew what she wanted, but he wanted to hear her say it.

“Can…” she started. She was embarrassed to ask for this--she felt her face burning--but she couldn’t stop now. “I want you to lick me...between my legs. Make me come with your mouth.” Almost before she got the last words out, Can was spreading her legs apart and his face was buried between her legs from behind. “Oh! Yes, Can...just like that!” she screamed as he sucked and nipped at her outer lips before plunging his tongue as far as it could go into her entrance. She was squirming uncontrollably, pushing her hips back against his face. His hands went to her hips to hold her still, and his fingers dug into her flesh. “Touch me, too...Can, I need your fingers,” she whined. He knew she was getting close; he had learned the cues of her body—her breaths came faster, she couldn’t keep still, her face and chest flushed. He kept up the assault on her entrance and one of his hands moved to rub her clit. “In circles, move your fingers in circles,” she said as she moved her hips to mimic what she wanted from him. He obeyed her and she let out a long, low moan. The stimulation from his mouth and his fingers overwhelmed her and took her over the edge. She came with a shout of his name and her head fell forward onto the counter. She turned to the side and pressed her cheek against the cool surface. Her chest was heaving. Can stood up behind her and rubbed her back, helping her to come back down. 

He kissed his way up her spine. He pushed her hair aside to suckle her neck. “What can I do for you now, love?” 

“Mmmm. As soon as I can get up, I’ll tell you,” she said with a delirious giggle. 

Can smiled at her silliness and helped her stand up straight and turn around to face him. She looked up at him like he was the sun itself. Her smile was bright and wide as she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, “Kiss me again,” as she pulled him down to meet her lips. They kissed long and thoroughly, and Sanem tasted herself on Can’s lips and tongue. “Can. I want you inside me now. Lift me onto the counter,” she demanded. 

Can put his hands at her waist and lifted her so she was seated on the counter. She opened her legs for him and he stepped between them, pulling her hips closer to the edge. The counter was the perfect height, and he lined up with her just right. He closed his arms around her, embracing her tightly as they kissed, and his cock slid through her wetness and against her core, brushing her clit and teasing her entrance. “Can, now. Please now. I’m aching for you.”

Can pulled his hips back slightly and then pushed into her slow and deep. He hid his face in her neck and spoke against her skin, “Sanem, you’re so perfect. We fit so perfectly.” He pulled out just as slowly, and then in again. In and out, just like that, while their mouths melded together and their hands wandered over each other’s bodies. Sanem wrapped her legs around Can’s waist and locked them at the ankles. His pace sped up little by little, and her arms let go of him and she leaned back on the counter to change the angle. They both groaned at the new feeling that created. 

“Put my legs over your shoulders. I need you deeper, Can.” He did what she asked, and pulled her even closer to him, so she was almost hanging off the edge of the counter with her legs hooked over his shoulders. He slammed into her fast and hard. Her small, firm breasts jiggled with the force of his thrusts, and he covered them with his hands and pinched her nipples, twisting them between his fingers. Sanem let out a long, low keen and covered his hands with hers. She brought her legs down from his shoulders and sat up again, keeping her legs wide open. He slowed down his pace to see what she wanted next. She kissed his lips, his cheek, his ear. “I want to be on top. Take us to the sofa.”

Can was happy to oblige. He loved her on top because it gave him the best view. He picked her up from the counter, making sure to stay inside her, and walked them over to the sofa. He sat down with her on top of him and leaned back to let her take over. She braced her hands on his chest and started moving her hips. The feeling of him sliding in and out of her was delicious. She closed her eyes, leaned her head back, and moaned. “Mmmmmm, Can. That’s so good. You feel so gooooood.” She rode him hard, chasing her own pleasure. His hands were on her hips, guiding her when she lost her rhythm. He wanted to come so badly, but he wouldn’t allow himself to let go until she came for him again. He took one hand from her hip and rubbed circles around her clit like she liked it. “Ooooooh, god, yes.” She slid her hands up his chest to his shoulders and leaned forward, her hips moving faster. He could see that tell-tale flush creeping down her chest now; he could hear her breath coming faster. “Kiss me. Kiss me until I make you stop.” He kissed her and her orgasm crashed into her, her sex pulsing around him, her heart pounding. He held onto her ass then and thrust up into her until he lost himself inside her, giving her all he had. His climax set off another mini orgasm for her, and her body shuddered in his arms. 

He was still kissing her because she hadn’t told him to stop, and because he still needed the connection. She broke the kiss, but only to kiss him all over his face--his nose, his eyes, his cheeks, his forehead, his ears. “Can, that was incredible,” she said as she laid her head on his chest and snuggled against him, her fingers tracing over his collar bone. He was still inside of her, and she wanted him to stay there. “I love you, Can. Thank you for this.”

Can’s fingers were trailing up and down her back soothingly. “I thank you--for trusting me enough to be this open with me. I want to give you what you want, always. And I never want you to be too shy to ask.”

“I won’t be from now on. Watch out,” she said, and they both laughed. 

“I’m looking forward to every time, Sanem. I love you, too.”


End file.
